mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blabbit
::This article is about the monster. For other uses, see Blabbit (Disambiguation) Description The Blabbit resembles a white rabbit-like creature with features that include spiky webbed ears, eyes in different colours and sizes, no arms, enormous feet with huge claws, a large, over sized, purple polka-dotted, fluffy tail, a bare whiteskin belly with a belly button, and rabbit teeth on the lower jaw. Its face, legs, and tail are covered in purple spots. Song Audio sample: The Blabbit makes a soft burbling sound, like a cooing pigeon and blows bubbles out of its mouth while doing so. Breeding :''Note: can only be bred or purchased during the available dates. Any s on Water Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold.'' The Blabbit can only be bred for a limited time during the Easter season using this combination only: * + Spunge + Scups March 29, 2017, a teaser was announced in News and posted on Facebook. Breeding began on March 31, 2017 and ended on April 18th, 2017. During the first 72 hours, the new Rare Blabbit was available. In 2016, breeding began on March 11th and ended on March 26th. In 2015, breeding began on March 18th and ended April 7th. In 2014 the breeding began on April 8th ended April 22nd. In 2013, the breeding began on March 14th and ended on April 1st. For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from March 20th to April 20th every year, based on the date set on the system. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Likes Pummle.png|Pummel|link=Pummel|linktext=Pummel Tree Forte Tower.png|Tree Forte Tower|link=Tree Forte Tower|linktext=Tree Forte Tower Oceanic Outpost.png|Oceanic Outpost|link=Oceanic Outpost|linktext=Oceanic Outpost Floofy Nest.png|Floofy Nest|link=Floofy Nest|linktext=Floofy Nest Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Pummel *Tree Forte Tower *Oceanic Outpost *Floofy Nest See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin "Blabbit" comes from "bl'owing bubbles" and "r'abbit". As well, to "blabber" means to talk too much or to talk foolishly. For example: "My neighbor blabbered on and on." Notes *The Blabbit monster is the fourth Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on March 14th, 2013 and stayed until April 1st, 2013. *It was released again out-of-season from August 26th until September 3rd, 2013. *The Blabbit monster was released again on April 8th, 2014 and stayed until April 21st, 2014. * In the Blabbit's description, it says the Blabbit likes stealing and hiding eggs. This is based on the Easter Bunny hiding eggs at Easter time. * The Blabbit seems to have heterochromia Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Water Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Easter